wiki_fourretourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Gazette des Pirates Troll
|-|Une = |-|Edito - Sommaire = Edito Pour réagir face à l'inertie actuelle, il serait bon d'uniformiser la simultanéité des synergies imaginables, même si ce n'est pas facile. Si vous voulez mon avis concernant l'austérité de ces derniers temps, il est très important d'avoir à l'esprit la somme des décisions imaginables, parce que nous le valons bien. Afin de circonvenir à la dégradation observée, je préconise un audit afin de prendre en considération les relations des décisions draconiennes, avec beaucoup de recul. Nonobstant la baisse de confiance conjoncturelle, il ne faut pas négliger d'appréhender la totalité des stratégies draconiennes, à court terme. Quoi qu'on en dise concernant la situation actuelle, il faut remodeler la somme des solutions s'offrant à nous, depuis longtemps. |-| Zoom sur ... = Introduction Comme vous avez pu le deviner sur la couverture, on va parler parler de deux personnages autans appréciés qu'importants. J'ai nommé : Buddle et Hoop Slap ! On va se la faire en deux parties, d'abord Buddle puis Hoop Slap. Texte Bon, Buddle. Déjà, il faut savoir que son nom est un accronyme de (Badass, Utile, Directif, Dirigeant, Léthargique, Évident). Il s'agit du maire de la ville d'Orange (on raconte qu'on lui aurait proposé de régner sur Marie Joie mais qu'il aurait refusé). La question qu'on est en droit de se poser, c'est : comment Oda a bien pu créer un personnage aussi charismatique que lui !? Tout d'abord, Oda a toujours été un grand fan de la série de romans Harley Potdfleur, c'est donc un hommage qu'il rend en dessinant les lunettes de Buddle identiques à celles du héros. Comme symbole de sa puissance, Buddle repose ses pieds sur des tongs comme le futur roi des pirates, qu'il a lui-même rencontré. Sa chemise et son jean tendance sont des pièces uniques, créées pour lui par la grande marque Desigras. Enfin, pour pouvoir rapporter un peu de money à la maison, Oda a décidé de faire un partenariat avec une très célèbre marque d'éponges, Bobépatrique, afin de créer le design de la coiffure de son personnage favori. À cause de son importance dans l'histoire, Buddle est obligé de porter une armure. Celle-ci a même été classée monument mondial auprès de l'UNESCO. Hoop Slap quant à lui, est équipé d'une canne en bambou remplie de très haute technologie, capable entre autres de l'aider à marcher, ou à frapper sur les enfants. Ses lunettes lui permettent de voir tout ce qu'il entoure mieux que le grand amiral Fujitora lui-même ! Sa chemise a également été créée par Desigras, dont il est actionnaire à hauteur de 29,865%, et sa moustache magnifiquement entretenue ferait pâlir Barbe Blanche ! |-| Top = Intro Pour cette nouvelle édition, on a non pas 1, mais 2 personnages super badass à l’honneur : Buddle et Hoop Slap. Et oui, parce que dans One Piece, on n’a pas que des personnages comme Barbe Blanche, qui a autant de charisme qu’une huître ! Je vous propose donc le top 10 des personnages les plus badass du manga. Texte 10) Fullbody On commence avec Fullbody, le grand séducteur, qui n’hésite pas à démontrer toutes ses connaissances pour draguer les femmes. Et en plus d’être une tête bien remplie, il est aussi un grand combattant, et est plein d’humilité, comme lorsqu’il se laisse battre par Sanji par pitié envers ce brave cuistot ! 9) Porchemy Place maintenant à un terrible et vaillant guerrier des mers : Porchemy. Ce gars est un vrai dur à cuire, qui n’hésite pas à torturer des enfants. De plus, il les laissera le vaincre, pour qu’ils gagnent de la confiance en eux : quel grand coeur ! Il est tellement charismatique que Oda s’est inspiré de lui pour dessiner le personnage de Charlotte Citron (sisi j’vous jure). 8) Judge Ce bon vieux Judge est franchement ultra badass également ! Déjà, il a un vrai physique de super-héros, avec son masque et sa cape. Je propose d’ailleurs qu’on le renomme super-defamille (vous l’avez ? :D), vu l’amour qu’il porte à ses enfants ! Et il n’hésite pas à remettre à sa place son insensible de fils, quand celui-ci ne veut pas finir son dessert. Bref, un grand homme ! 7) Shirahoshi On passe maintenant à Shirahoshi, avec son pouvoir incroyable de contrôler les monstres marins. Et puis, elle est tellement classe quand elle pleure ! Tout ça pour pas que les autres se sentent trop inférieurs par rapport à son incroyable supériorité ! En plus, elle fait partie d’une famille au charisme légendaire ! 6) L’équipage de Baggy Pour cette sixième place, tir groupé sur l’équipage de Baggy. J’aurai pu faire un top complet avec ces pirates d’exception, mais j’ai préféré les regrouper ici, pour laisser leur chance aux autres. Morge, Richie, Cabaji sont évidemment les plus connus et aussi les plus badass de cet équipage. Même les pirates random ont une classe évidente, puisqu’ils suivent Baggy, l’homme qui fait venir les miracles. 5) Demalo Black On bascule dans la première moitié de classement, avec Demalo Black, plus connu comme le faux Luffy. Déjà que Luffy est assez badass, mais là on passe au stade au dessus ! Demalo Black est un modèle de classe. Il n’y a qu’à voir la façon dont il a encaissé le coup de hache de Sentomaru : élégance et puissance sont les maîtres mots de cet homme ! 4) Spandam En quatrième position, on trouve Spandam, un homme de l’ombre qui mène ses troupes avec autorité et génie. Il n’y a qu’à voir comment les membres du CP9 lui font confiance pour ressentir sa badassitude ! Après, il a peu de mérite, car il en tient beaucoup de son père. Et comme il voulait être encore plus classe de lui, il a déclenché un Buster Call AVANT de quitter l’île. Quel courage ! 3) Makino A la troisième place de ce top, on retrouve la femme la plus badass de One Piece : Makino. Cette femme est tellement classe à toutes ses apparitions ! Déjà, dans son bar, tout le monde la respecte, même ceux qui ne la connaissent pas comme Higuma : c’est naturel. Et puis, cette scène où elle remet ce sale gosse de Ace à sa place en lui disant qu’il est malpoli, un modèle de badassitude ! 2) Buddle On continue avec Buddle, le grand guerrier légendaire, avec son armure élégante ! Bien évidemment, ce n’est une surprise pour personne de le retrouver aussi haut dans le classement, surtout si on se rappelle la scène où il essaye de casser une maison en mettant un coup de boule (comment ça Luffy l’a aidé en lui donnant de l’élan ?). Enfin bref, Buddle transpire la classe du grand guerrier qu’il est. 1) Hoop Slap Et au sommet de tous ces personnages ultra badass se dresse le maître : Hoop Slap. Même avec son bob à rayure, il reste digne et intimidant ! Hoop Slap est badass dans un autre style que les personnages précédents : il est ultra sage. C’est un peu le Maître Yoda de One Piece, en vachement plus fort et plus beau quand même ! |-|Le mois en scans = Chapitre 01 : A l'aube d'une grande aventure Partie 1 (je le divise en deux parties parce qu'il est hyper long) : Le premier chapitre de ce nouveau manga (qui ne m’a pas l’air foufou) s’ouvre sur une page parlant d’un homme se nommant Gold Roger, cet homme avait amassé tout ce qu’on pouvait désirer (gloire, fortune, pouvoir, Nintendo Switch...). A sa mort (enfin, juste avant sa mort), il prononça «Vous voulez mon trésor ? Vous n’avez qu’à le prendre... Mais il vous faudra d’abord le chercher, car je l’ai caché quelque part en ce monde ! Source Japscan » (Je sais pas si cette citation sera retenue par les lecteurs). On se retrouve juste après dans un petit village (like si t’as aimé l’intro Youtube), ou un jeune gamin (bonjour le pléonasme, un gamin est forcément jeune) nommé Luffy se perce la joue pour prouver à des pirates qu’il est courageux (manque de bol, il va pleurer comme un bébé). Une fois soigné il tente de convaincre le capitaine des pirates, Shanks le Roux (et devine quoi ? Il est roux !) Mais ce dernier refuse et n’arrête pas de se moquer de lui (ça c’est un comble, se faire vanner par un roux quoi...). Les moqueries stoppent quand un groupe de brigands des montagnes débarquent dans la taverne et demandent à la tenancière du bar, Makino, 10 tonneaux de rhum (pour se désaltérer j’imagine). Les pirates ayant tout consommé, Makino n’a plus d’alcool et Shanks offre une bouteille à Higuma, le chef des brigands (quel générosité). Ce dernier casse la bouteille et ridiculise le capitaine (enfin non en fait c’est Shanks qui se ridiculise tout seul) avant de partir (on note que sa tête est mise a prix à 8 millions, c’est assez énorme je trouve). Luffy s’énerve alors contre les pirates car il ne se sont pas battus (Shanks le (Roucool) roux cool lui répond qu’il ne faut pas perdre son sang-froid) et compte partir. Shanks le retient par le bras, mais ce dernier s’allonge, sous la stupéfaction de tout le monde (ah, effectivement c’est pas commun ça). Shanks raconte à Luffy qu’il a mangé un «Fruit du démon» qui lui donne un pouvoir mais qui enlève la capacité de nager (le comble pour un pirate). Partie 2 : Quelque temps plus tard, les pirates sont partis et Luffy discute seul avec Makino (la pauvre) lorsque Higuma et ses hommes reviennent. Makino débarque plus tard chez le maire du village (ce maire m’a l’air très charismatique) paniquée car Luffy a des problèmes avec les brigands. Tout le monde arrive sur la place et Luffy ne cesse de provoquer Higuma (même pour un gamin, il a pas l’air très malin celui-là) qui s’apprête à le tuer malgré la tentative de négociation du maire (décidement il est de plus en plus charismatique lui). Shanks arrive (tel un héros) et un de ses hommes tue un homme d’Higuma, ce qui provoque une bagarre entre les deux groupes qui est vite terminée (un mec de Shanks VS tous les brigands = victoire du mec, oklm). Higuma utilise un écran de fumée pour s’enfuir (avec Luffy, sinon c’est pas drôle). En mer, Higuma se débarrasse de Luffy en le jetant par dessus bord (et les plus malins d’entre vous ont deviné qu’il ne peut pas nager). Mais un monstre gigantesque sort de l’eau et dévore Higuma ainsi que sa barque (du coup ce serait bien de lui donner 8 millions à ce monstre nan ?), il s’apprête a faire de même pour Luffy mais Shanks arrive (tel un héros, une seconde fois) et fait fuir le monstre (rien qu’en le regardant, il a du charisme le gars, enfin moins que le maire du village mais quand même), mais ce sauvetage lui a couté un bras. Quelques jours plus tard (on a pas d’indication de temps, c’est juste une déduction), l’équipage de Shanks s’apprête à partir pour de bon, et devant la détermination de Luffy de devenir pirate, Shanks décide (de le prendre avec lui ? De lui offrir une grenadine ?) de lui confier son chapeau (ah) et de lui rendre quand il sera devenu pirate (c’est beau bordel). 10 ans plus tard (là par contre c’est une vraie indication de temps), Luffy vient de quitter son village, et on le voit battre d’un coup de poing (un coup de poing qui s’allonge) le fameux monstre qu’il avait rencontré (c’est une revanche quoi) avec la ferme intention de devenir le roi des pirates. Avis de la rédac : Il a l’air nul ce manga. Chapitre 107 : Clair de lune et pierres tombales L’équipage est enfin arrivé à Whiskey Peak (rappelez-vous, au dernier chapitre on avait parlé de l’accueil un peu bizarre qu’ils ont eu) et la fête bat son plein (Luffy mange, Sanji drague, Usopp ment, Zoro et Nami boivent, un bel exemple pour nos enfants). La nuit, l’hôte révèle son masque (enfin façon de parler hein, vu qu’il n’a pas de masque) et est en fait Mr. 8. Il est rejoint par Mr. 9, Miss Wednesday (alias Miss Mercredi pour les plus patriotes d’entre nous) et Miss Monday (Lundi), une autre membre du groupe. Alors qu’ils pensent avoir capturé l’équipage, Zoro, qui n’est pas tombé dans le piège de l’alcool (enfin je veux dire de l’eau fraîche) les surprend car il connaît le nom de leur groupe («Baroque Works» alias «Baroque travaille» pour les patriotes, je pense toujours à vous les gars). Le combat est donc engagé entre Zoro (et ses 3 meilleurs amis sabres) et la centaine d’hommes prêts à le tuer (100 personnes ? Trop simple.). Zoro attaque et grâce à sa rapidité parvient à atteindre Mr. 8 et a créer la panique parmi les hommes de Baroque Works. Mr. 8 le repousse cependant grâce à une mitrailleuse qu’il déclenche a l’aide d’un saxophone (quel drôle de pouvoir). Les 4 chefs (Miss Lundi, Miss Mercredi, Mr. 9 et Mr. 8) se rendent compte qu’il faudra mettre le paquet pour l’avoir... Avis de la rédac : Zoro > all. Chapitre 715 : Les combats acharnés du groupe C Au bloc C, le géant Hajrudin est KO (bien joué Luffy, on appelle ça un OS dans le milieu) à la surprise de tout le monde. Il est balayé du ring par Ideo, le canon destructeur (encore un gars qui se la raconte et qui va vite se faire battre). Les membres de la Happou Navy se font remarquer également (Happou Navy = Sai, Boo et Don Chinjao, oui oui Don Chinjao le vieux maboule). On notera aussi Jean Ango (qui ne ressemble à rien, à part un cactus malade) qui ramasse les armes perdues et qui les lance sur les gens (ouais en gros il a aucun pouvoir, donc il n’est pas intéressant) ainsi que les frères Funk. Ces frères sont composés de Kelly (Joe, le petit intrépide) et Bobby Funk (Averell, le grand débile). Et alors que Kelly se fait OS par Boo, Bobby ne cherche même pas le combat. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, la situation s’inverse car Boo se retrouve noyé sous les coups de poing de Kelly avec le corps de Bobby (un mélange des deux en fait, c’est ultra bizarre). Pendant ce temps, Jean Ango a volé le casque de Lucy (oooouh le fou dangereux) et le soupçonne d’être en réalité Mugiwara no Luffy (mais c’est qu’il a raison le con), et Don Chinjao semble se diriger vers quelque chose ou quelqu’un (étant donné qu’il crie le nom de Luffy, on en déduit vite vers qui il se dirige). Il ne reste que 40 participants au bloc C, la tension monte... (suspens haha, bon en fait vu que ce résumé est troll on sait que Luffy va gagner mais quand même). Avis de la rédac : J’aime pas Jean Ango. Au fait, pour les plus curieux d'entre-vous, rassemblez les numéros des chapitres et mettez les dans le bon ordre. Vous obtiendrez une date que pas mal de fans de One Piece connaissent. Salut ! |-|Le mois en épisodes = Épisode 827 : Souvenir douloureux au milieu d'une réunion secrète ! Alors que Les Mugis sont en plein milieu de leur rencontre avec l'odieux Capone Bege , Luffy est pensif , songeur . Une femme hante ses rêves . Flashback . Sérieusement , la Toei , vous en avez pas marre de foutre des FB tous les quatre matins ? Ça devient pire que Naruto ce machin . Après avoir volé dans les airs pendant plusieurs jours , Luffy échoue ( ou se ramasse la gueule , au choix ) au milieu d'une mystérieuse jungle . Ne comprenant pas où il se trouve , Luffy tente d'utiliser la carte de vie que lui avait généreusement laissé Rayleih afin de retourner à Saboady pour reformer son équipage , malheureusement , il est trop épuisé pour entreprendre un tel voyage . Il chasse alors un sanglier et le mange pour récupérer ses forces . Alors qu'il se livrait ensuite à de la cueillette , ( C'est quoi cette reconversion chelou ? Depuis quand on passe de pirate à herboriste comme ça ?! ) Luffy absorbe par mégarde un drôle de champignon qui s'avère empoisonné . ( Et voilà , dans ta face ! ) Dans le coma , il est découvert par une amazone , Margaret , et ses amies au physique plus ou moins disgracieux , qui , le prenant pour une enfant , l'emmènent jusqu'à leur village . ( Ça va les yeux sinon ? ) Elles le soignent et découvrent avec surprise , après une longue et gênante palpation de son appareil génital , qu'elles avaient recueilli un homme ! Luffy , encore sous le choc de son agression ( #BalanceTaTruie ) , découvre qu'il se trouve sur l'île d'Amazon Lily , dans le Calm Belt , au beau milieu d'une tribu de farouches ( et vicieusement naïves visiblement ) Amazones Kujas . Avis de la rédac : Épisode intéressant , on ne comprend pas vraiment ce que vient faire un flash back de ce genre au beau milieu de l'arc mais bon , on prend ce qu'on nous donne . De plus , l'épisode était plutôt marrant , on va se l'avouer . Note : 8/10 . Épisode 828 : Souvenir douloureux et proposition mortelle . Nami tire Luffy de son rêve en lui donnant une tape sur la tête ( en lui fracassant le crâne * ) . Celle-ci lui rappelle qu'ils sont en plein milieu d'une réunion très sérieuse qui décidera de leur avenir . Bege , impatient , repose alors la question à Luffy , qui n'a visiblement rien écouté de ce qu'il fut dit . Bege lui demande s'il veut bien s'allier avec lui afin d'assassiner BM ! #ProblemIsComing Flashback . ( Mon dieuuuuu , achevez-moi , j'en peux plus ! ) Il ne reste plus que trois heures avant qu'Ace ne soit exécuté . Ce dernier est déjà monté sur l'échafaud au pied duquel les soldats de la Marine se sont rassemblés pour attendre l'assaut de Barbe Blanche . ( Ah oui , ça blague plus du tout là donc … ) Pendant ce temps, le navire de Luffy est en vue de MarinFord mais il ne peut pas y accoster car la porte de la justice qui y conduit était fermée ( Vous croyiez vraiment que la porte allait vous attendre grande ouverte ou comment ça se passe là ? ) . Au même instant , sur la plateforme d'exécution , l'amiral en chef Sengoku demande à son prisonnier l'identité de son père biologique . ( Il se même de quoi lui ? Il veut vraiment faire causette avant d'ordonner de lui trancher la tête ? ) Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil , Ace insiste et persiste en disant que son père est le pirate Barbe Blanche . Mais Sengoku connaissait parfaitement le passé du jeune lieutenant de Barbe Blanche . Il révèle alors au monde entier que la mère d'Ace , Portgas D Rouge , l'avait porté dans son ventre pendant vingt longs mois ( wow … ) afin de le soustraire aux autorités de la Marine qui le cherchaient partout du fait qu'il était le fils naturel de l'illustre Gol D Roger , le célèbre Roi des Pirates . Pour dissimuler cette parenté aux yeux de tous , le jeune homme avait décidé de prendre le nom de sa mère défunte et devenir pirate à son tour . Ces surprenantes révélations , divulguées à tous et même aux journalistes présents à MarinFord pour couvrir son exécution , remplissent Ace d'horreur. ( Il a pas honte de renier son paternel comme ça lui ? SHAME ! ) Avis de la rédac' : On apprends plein de choses , l'épisode est intéressant , mais encore une fois , on ne comprend pas trop , ici à la rédac , ce que vient faire un flashback sur l'arc de Marinford durant l'arc de Whole Cake Island . Peut-être aura-t-on droit prochainement à une explication sur le pourquoi du comment , mystère … Note : 7 / 10 . Épisode 829 : Souvenir douloureux et décision inattendue . Tout le monde s'accroche aux lèvres de Luffy , sa décision est capitale . Et alors que ce dernier s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche afin de finalement la rendre ( enfin bordel … ), tout devient noir ! Flashback . ( Honte et déshonneur sur la Toei , tout ce que j'ai à dire … ) Malgré cette ultime agression de la part de Barbe Noire et son équipage , Barbe Blanche ne vacillait pas . Alors que les attaques cessèrent , Newgate se souvenu de sa dernière rencontre avec Gol D Roger , le légendaire Roi des Pirates , et de son désir de fonder une famille . Après s'être remémoré ces tendres souvenirs , Barbe Blanche mourut debout , juste après avoir révélé à Barbe Noire qu'il n'était pas la personne que Roger attendait . ( On s'en doutait un peu , vous avez vu sa tronche sérieusement ? ) Il déclara également , dans un dernier soupir , que le One Piece existait réellement avant de succomber finalement à ses blessures , debout , le dos vierge de toute trace , Barbe Blanche n'ayant jamais fui ou tourné le dos à son adversaire . ( Ça c'est beau ! ) Fin du flashback . Nous revenons à la scène entre Luffy et Capone . Le capitaine des chapeaux de paille déclare , en réponse à la requête de Capone d'une alliance afin d'assassiner Big Mom , qu'il n'est désormais plus le capitaine de son équipage , et que par conséquent , toute décision doit maintenant être prise par le nouveau capitaine : Zoro . Alors que tout le monde est sous le choc et demande des explications à Luffy , celui-ci révèle , imperturbable dans sa volonté : - Je veux devenir serrurier ! Avis de la rédac' : Épisode très intéressant dans sa structure . Encore une fois , Oda nous montre qu'il est le seul maître de son œuvre et n'a pas peur de prendre des décisions qui pourraient l'assujettir à des polémiques . L'abandon du rêve de Luffy afin de devenir serrurier est vraiment un retournement de situation inédit qui bouscule tous les codes du Shonen ! Note : 10 / 10 . |-|Galerie= 1_ https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/13/1/1522095726-hoop-slap-by-luciole.png by Lsdsl 2_ https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/13/1/1522095809-buddle-x-slap-by-flo.png by Pablo PicaFlo 3_ https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/13/1/1522095929-buddle-par-ishin.png by Ishinning like a diamond 4_ https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/13/1/1522095992-fanart-by-revo.png by LeDémissionnaire 5_ https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/13/1/1522096106-buddle-et-hoop-slap-by-lopus.png by Michel-Angélopus 6_ https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/13/1/1522096109-hoop-slap-et-buddle-by-kain.png by Kainhyène |-|Fanfiction = 'Titre :L'incroyable périple de Buddle... ' C'est par un beau matin de printemps que commence notre aventure dans le village de Fraise, sur l'île d'Abricot. "-MWAAAAAAAA.... Ah Qu'est ce que j'ai bien dormi... -wouf ! wouf ! -Ha ha ha... Je me prépare et j'arrive mon bon gros chien ^^" Buddle regarda son caniche blanc qui s'asseya, penché en avant, la queue tendue et les fesses légèrement relevées, devant la porte. "-espèce d'impatient va!" Il prit une laisse orange caca d'oie parsemée de pois vert et rose bonbon et un collier assorti sur lequel on pouvait lire en lettres d'or :" Biloute" . Il harnacha son caniche et tous deux partirent à travers le village, en dansant sur l'air de "Il en faut peu pour être heureux". Et c'est avec cette démarche admirable qu'ils arrivèrent à la plage. A ce moment, comme Biloute semblait intéressé par un palmier, Buddle s'en approcha et regarda avec admiration la souplesse insoupçonnée de son caniche qui recourba la queue, tordit son bas du dos sur sa gauche et qui leva la patte arrière droite avec une grâce splendide. Il contracta alors ses muscles ventraux pour permettre à son corps de libérer cette substance chaude à l'odeur suave que son maître, Buddle aimait conserver dans son placard, à côté de sa viande. Alors que son très cher chien avait terminé, il se retourna pour contempler la beauté du reflet de l'astre suprême à la surface de l'eau quand il aperçut une embarcation aux voiles noires arborant un grand crâne de chien sur sa grand voile. Pris par une effroyable peur incontrôlable, notre fier et courageux héros s'enfuit, laissant là son compagnon n°216, son cher Biloute (Babulle pour les intimes) à son sort, sans vraiment de regrets, toujours harnaché avec son superbe collier et sa sublime laisse qui l'incommodait dans ses mouvements de par son poids exagéré par le revêtement en argent de cette dernière. Cependant, sentant le danger arriver, Biloute, tel un héros, se dressa face au danger sans la moindre once d'une quelconque peur vagabonde qui vous prend par surprise et vous paralyse, vous rendant fébrile, inoffensif, impuissant et qui vous glace le sang et les os face au danger, vous transformant ainsi en une véritable proie aux yeux de tous. Si Biloute restait là au lieu de fuir, c'était parce que la peur n'était pas présente en son frêle esprit, c'était uniquement car ses neurones ne s’apercevaient point du danger que représentait l'embarcation. Babulle restait donc planté là, dressé sur ses pattes, faisant le beau dans le vain espoir d'obtenir une quelconque récompense de la part de ces étranges hommes qui débarquaient activement sur la plage. Pendant l'attente de Biloute, Buddle, quant à lui, avançait tel un Sifaka en direction du village et plus précisément des quais où il savait une embarcation d'évacuation capable d'accueillir le village. Il fit pourtant un léger détour par le toit qui l'avait accueilli pendant tant d'années, prit ses bocaux à l'odeur délicieuse, le ballon de tata Janine, sa plus belle paire de bas, du papier toilette (ne sait-on jamais), ses Legos favoris, la plus belle robe de sa maman, l’œil de verre de son papy et prit la poignée de la porte d'entrée de sa maison et même le dentier de la voisine lorsqu'il la croisa dans la rue. Il se hâta ensuite de rejoindre les quais discrètement et embarqua seul sur ce qui aurait suffit à la sauvegarde de tous les habitants de l'île, par pur égoïsme. Buddle s'éloignait alors avec le salut du village, tandis que les voyageurs arrivèrent dans le village de Fraise et le mirent à feu et à sang, massacrant, pillant, trucidant, séquestrant, rasant, brûlant, crucifiant, démembrant, grondant, insultant même les mamans. Devant cette menace qui commençait à toucher le village, les villageois galopèrent vers les quais dans l'espoir de pouvoir fuir avec l'embarcation, mais ne trouvèrent qu'un quai vide. L'embarcation avait disparu, scellant ainsi leur perte. Quelqu'un l'avait sans aucun doute déjà prise. Ils étaient donc condamnés à mourir de la main des affreux jojos qui fondaient sur eux, toutes armes sorties, tels des charognards sur un cadavre frais, tel des mouches fendent sur un tas d'excrément une journée où les nuages ont fuis vers d'autres cieux, laissant place à la chaleur écrasante de l'astre de lumière à midi tapante. Après une semaine de dérive à bord de l'embarcation, Buddle accosta dans un petit village dans une contrée du royaume de Goa, un petit village du nom de Fuschia. Il mit alors pied à terre et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit homme vêtu d'un short, de sandales, d'une chemise à manches courtes et d'un abat-jour blanc rayé bordeaux en guise de couvre-chef. Voyant notre héros affamé et assoiffé, terrassé par la grande aventure qu'il venait d'achever, cet étrange personnage l'invita à se restaurer et à passer la nuitée en sa masure. Pour le remercier, Buddle lui offrit l'un de ses précieux pots de liquide bienfaiteur. Pendant le repas, Buddle apprit que le petit homme se nommait Hoop Slap et était maire du village. Écoutant l'histoire de notre fier et courageux héros, le maire lui proposa d'habiter le village, ce que son invité accepta. Buddle logea donc dans une vieille bâtisse qui n'avait plus de propriétaire, posée là, face aux reflets azurés du firmament sur les flots, face à l'ascension de la boule de feu millénaire, spectatrice d'un monde éphémère, sur la minuscule flaque qu'est l'océan, avec pour objectif de retourner sur son île dès que possible. Au bout d'un an sur cette terre devenue son refuge et où il s'était fait de nombreux amis grâces aux soirées rami chez Claudette, il se décida enfin à retourner sur son île, mais par peur de la solitude, il utilisa un fin stratagème pour embarquer tous ses copains. En effet, par une beau soir d'été, il avait invité tous ses amis Jean, Pierre, Paul, Jacques, Henri, Michel, Marcel, Bernard, José, Louis, Claude, Jeanne, Pierrette, Paulette, Jackie, Henriette, Michelle, Marceline, Bernadette, Josette, Louise, Claudette ainsi de Hokker et son chien, Chouchou, à manger chez lui. Après avoir dégusté sans trop d'appétit et un dégoût non dissimulé des œufs de cents ans aux huîtres sur leur lit d'insectes exotiques surgelés (et ce, sans oublier le filet d'huile de foie de morue qui fait plaisir bien entendu ! ), ce plat très nutritionnel que Buddle avait rapidement cuisiné à cause de sa grasse matinée prolongée par une crise de flemmingite aiguë. Après s'être régalé, notre courageux Buddle s'esquiva dans la cuisine, prétextant aller chercher le dessert, et en profita pour saupoudrer lourdement les yaourts d'une étrange poudre blanche dont il connaissait les propriétés sataniques comme personne. Quelques heures plus tard, la poudre commençait à faire effet. Tous étaient devenus des loques défoncées. Alors, lorsque Buddle leur proposa une petite croisière en barque vers une petite île de rêve, tous ses amis encore éveillés acceptèrent. Il les fit donc embarquer au plus vite, avant que l'effet de la drogue dure qu'il leur avait fait avaler se dissipe. Et, après une semaine passée avec ses copains qui lui en voulaient de les avoir drogués, ils accostèrent sur l'île de Buddle, à court de vivre et à bout de force. A peine avaient-ils posé le pied sur l’île que Buddle brûla l'embarcation qui avait permis ce voyage. Tous se retrouvèrent ainsi coincés sur l'île. Tandis que tous s'apprêtèrent à se reposer, un groupe de pirates surgirent de derrière un arbre. Les "amis" de Buddle sortirent alors des armes de fortunes qu'ils avaient fabriqués durant le voyage dans le but de torturer Buddle. Mais les pirates n'étaient pas en reste. Toute la tribu, le glaive en main, courait vers l'ennemi, ;) , tandis que les naufragés, fatigués peinaient à leur tenir tête sans manquer de perdre la leur. Cependant, les pirates ayant trop bu de rhum, ils s'écroulèrent ivres morts, tels des souris venant de manger de la mort au rat, après avoir vaincu les villageois. Pendant ce temps-là, Buddle qui avait réussi à s'éclipser du combat se rendit vers son ancienne maison, mais en chemin, sur la grand place, il se trouva nez à nez avec le capitaine pirate, un homme de grande taille et de carrure impressionnante qui riait sous l'effet de la boisson; et son second, plus jeune. Soudain, lorsqu'il vit Buddle arriver, il entreprit de remettre son chapeau en fourrure blanche à son second avant de se lever pour s'approcher de l'intrus, quand celui-ci poussa un puissant cri strident, ce qui surprit le capitaine pirate. Buddle quand à lui, avait le visage fendu en un large sourire et demanda au pirate l'origine de cette fourrure si soyeuse, le pirate lui répondant que ce couvre-chef majestueux provenait d'un débile de chien qui se trouvait sur la plage à leur arrivée. Cette annonce arracha à Buddle un rire sonore, clair et franc et se remémora Biloute, son chien qui avait servi à la conception de cette splendide coiffe. Il se décida alors à conter aux pirates la perte de son chien à cause de son grand courage et son exil vers une terre d'accueil. C'est ainsi qu'il devint ami avec ces hommes qu'il craignait un an auparavant. Une grande fête fut alors donnée en l'honneur de cette amitié naissante. Une grande fête où l'alcool coulait à flot et où la nourriture ne manquait en rien. Cependant, 3 jours après, le capitaine décida de mettre les voiles vers une autre contrée. Tous se rendirent alors sur les quais, regardèrent les pirates embarquer, en silence. Soudain, le capitaine remit pied à terre et vint voir Buddle. Il lui tendit alors sa moumoute en poils de Babulle tandis que notre fier héros se mit à chialer comme une madeleine à cause des adieux. Buddle pris alors le présent et le serra contre lui, comme un trésor, vestige de cette amitié improbable. Alors, il remercia son nouvel ami, en pignant. C'est ainsi que les pirates s'en allèrent. Et c'est depuis cet événement que notre héros favori porte encore et encore, jour après jour sa moumoute en Biloute. |-|Test de Personnalité = A quel point ton charisme est-il élevé ? Intro Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur le test troll de cette édition troll de ce mag troll. Les plus malins d’entre vous se diront « Ca va être totalement WTF», et vous avez raison. Les plus méchants d’entre-vous se diront peut-être « Mais les autres tests n’étaient-ils pas déjà des trolls ?» , et VOUS AVEZ RAISON AUSSI. Bref, installez-vous confortablement (la Gazette aime veiller au confort de ses lecteurs), buvez un grand verre d’eau et c’est parti. Questions 1) Mise en situation (et croyez-moi, elle va durer un moment donc imaginez bien la scène) : dans la rue, un homme cagoulé t’arrête et te menace à l’aide d’une pince à épiler très dangereuse. Que fais-tu ? ♣ - Tu le déglingue, nom de dieu ! ♠ - Tu le castagne, peuchère ! ♦ - Tu l’atomises, sapristi ! ♥ - Tu lui fais un cookie. 2) Après l’avoir déglingué/castagné/atomisé/cookisé ton agresseur, il se met à pleurer et à te menacer de porter plainte pour coups et blessures (manque de bol, aucun témoin n’a assisté à la scène), tu décides d’acheter son silence, mais comment procèdes-tu ? ♣ - Tu appelles ton pote JCVD (Jean Claude Van Damme) pour lui faire peur. ♠ - Tu appelles ton pote Chuck Norris pour lui faire peur. ♠ - Tu appelles Phénix-Marco, pour lui faire un peu peur. (c’est vrai qu’il fait peur lui) ♦ - Tu lui fais un second cookie, pour lui faire peur. (sa peur dépendra de ton niveau de cuisine) 3) Problème résolu. L’agresseur est parti et a juré de ne plus recommencer. Mais un autre problème bien plus important vient alors : tu as rendez-vous avec ton banquier à 17h30, et il est 17h24, sachant qu’il te reste encore 20 minutes de route (en gros, t’es dans la merde, pour ceux qui n’aiment pas trop les maths). Que faire ? ♦ - Tu montes sur ta chèvre et tu fonces. Tu arriveras à 17h35, perdu ! ♣ - Tu cours, tu détruis deux ou trois voitures qui étaient sur le chemin et tu arrives chez ton banquier à 17h29, bien joué champion ! ♠ - Tu cours, tu bouscules deux ou trois vieilles qui étaient sur le chemin et tu arrives chez ton banquier à 17h29, pas mal l’artiste ! ♥ - Tu rentres chez toi et tu te prépares un sandwich, avant de repartir. 4) Après ton rendez-vous (qui s’est très mal passé), tu dois passer dans un magasin de jouets pour acheter un cadeau à ton neveu stupide et capricieux. Quel jouet vas-tu choisir ? ♣ - Un flingue, au moins il fera pas semblant d’être content au moment de déballer son cadeau. ♠ - Un kit de boxe, parce qu’à 5 ans il serait peut-être temps qu’il apprenne à mettre des uppercuts ce gosse. ♦ - Une batte de base-ball. Pour l’amour du sport (trollface) ♥ - Une dînette, mais attention il lui faut obligatoirement les gants pour pas se brûler quand on met les mains au four hein ! 5) Sur le chemin du retour, tu croises une dame en train de se faire agresser par un homme cagoulé muni d’une épingle à nourrice. Que fais-tu ? ♣ - Tu sors ton flingue, et tu enchaînes l'agresseur à coup de crosse. ♠ - Tu sors ton kit de boxe, et tu révises tes bases. ♦ - Tu sors ta batte de base-ball, et tu travailles ton home-run. ♥ - Tu sors ta dînette, et tu lui fais un gâteau pour calmer la folie de l’agresseur. 6) Stupéfaction ! L’agresseur te révèle qu’il est le fils du chien du neveu de l’agresseur que tu as rencontré plus tôt. Quelle est ta réaction ? ♣ « Je m’en fous » ♠ « Est-ce que ça m’intéresse ? » ♦ « Il finit quand ce test à la con ? » ♥ « Il était bon ton gâteau ? » 7) Enfin rentré chez toi après cette longue journée, tu reçois un coup de fil de ta chère maman. Problème : tu as très envie d’aller faire popo et tu dois donc écourter la discussion (car ta maman n’a peut-être pas envie d’écouter ta symphonie). Quelle excuse vas-tu lui sortir ? ♣ - « Désolé maman, je dois aller détruire l'anneau » ♦ - « Désolé maman, je dois aller tuer Sarah Connor » ♠ - « Désolé maman, je vois d’ici un petit chat en haut d’un arbre qui a besoin de moi » ♥ - « Désolé maman, j’ai un rôti au four » 8) Après avoir éteint ton téléphone, tu vas aller faire ta commission. Problème (et là, tout le monde a déjà deviné ce problème), tu n’as plus de papier toilette. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? ♦ - Tu utilises la fameuse BD Spider-Man qui a bercé ton enfance, en pleurant. ♣ - Tu utilises un vieux journal Le Monde, celui où tu étais en première page car tu avais éteint un incendie uniquement avec ta sueur. ♠ - Tu utilises un vieux journal Le Figaro, celui où tu étais en première page car tu avais réussi à marcher sur des Legos sans aucune douleur. ♥ - Tu rappelles ta maman. 9) Fin de la journée, quelle action fais-tu toujours avant d’aller dormir ? ♥ - Tu fais ta petite vaisselle quotidienne du soir. ♦ - Tu demandes à l’auteur de ce mag de finir ce test. ♣ - Tu appelles un coréen très important et tu lui dis d’arrêter ses conneries. ♠ - Tu appelles un américain très important et tu lui dis d’arrêter ses conneries. 10) Au fait, quelle est ta profession ? ♥ - On aimerait bien que je sois combattant, mais je suis cuisinier avant tout. ♠ - Je suis maire du village le plus puissant au monde. ♣ - Je suis maire du village le plus puissant au monde, et en plus j'aime les chiens. ♦ - J'aimerais bien être à la retraite. Résultats 'Si tu as une majorité de ♣ :' Tu es Buddle, le maire le plus charismatique d’OP avec Hoop Slap. Tu es fort, ton armure est faite à partir d’un alliage blindé au HDA, et ta lance est en Kairoseki blindé, de quoi rendre Smoker jaloux. Tu sais te faire respecter par les brigands qui mettent à mal le calme de ton village, et tu n’as jamais touché le sol (on dit même qu’un certain Sweet Commander aurait volé ta réputation). Enfin bref, ton niveau de charisme est au max aussi, bravo. 'Si tu as une majorité de ♠ :' Tu es Hoop Slap, le maire le plus charismatique d’OP avec Buddle. Tu es fort, tu es puissant, tu sais arrondir les angles comme les fins de mois, et ta négociation légendaire n’a pas de limites (on se souvient de ce grand Higuma qui n’a pas pu résister). Bref, sur l’échelle du charisme, tu ne peux pas être en dessous, bravo à toi. 'Si tu as une majorité de ♦ :' Tu es Tonjit, le vieux le plus oublié d’OP. Tu es oublié, mais tu es drôle. Ton courage sans limite montre à quel point tu n’as aucune raison de te faire oublier. Tu deviendras sans doute l’une des personnes les plus populaires du monde, et cela fait de toi quelqu’un de charismatique. Mais tu peux encore t’améliorer. 'Si tu as une majorité de ♥ :' Tu es Sanji, l’homme le plus sous-coté d’OP. Oui bon, ok, si tu te retrouves ici, c’est que soit tu aimes la nourriture, sois tu as compris que je trollais et tu voulais te retrouver ici. Bon bah en tout cas ton charisme est malheureusement mort depuis que plus personne ne croit en tes capacités, alors que pourtant, tu te donnes du mal pour réussir. Mais ne t’inquiètes pas, il y a des jours ou rien ne va, mais ça finit toujours par s’arranger, pas de stress. |-|Jeux = 'Sudoku' Lien : https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NsBNFDnqtIcn8XTxYJSEPy-aXH6Fo8IhlEsDPjQR5Hg/edit?usp=sharing 'Puzzle' https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0c14caf26035 |-|Recette = La recette spéciale fête des mères de Sanji ! Ingrédients *Deux carottes *Du curry *Deux cuisses de poulet *Du Nutella *Un cheval *Une planche de surf *Des produits ménagers (de préférence du White Spirit de la marque Whitey Bay) *Un cheveu de votre maman Instructions Enfournez les carottes et le poulet à 180° jusqu'à ce que votre four prenne feu. Saupoudrez ensuite de curry. Pendant ce temps faites fondre le Nutella dans une casserole, puis ajoutez y vos produits ménagers (à l'oeil, c'est ça qui rajoute du goût). Positionnez le cheval sur la planche de surf, et faites des selfies avec. Faites tremper les carottes et le poulet dans le nutella fondu, et ajoutez finalement le cheveu de votre mère. Passez au mixeur jusqu'à ce que le mélange prenne une subtile teinte boue. Servez chaud. |-|Perles = |-|Vers d'autres horizons =